Near and Far
by Jyurai Saburou
Summary: First try in romance. Please give a review..


Author's Note

Hey, hey. This is M.o.I. Yeah, I'm just a N00b writer, so please forgive me for my inconsistency. Anyways. As some people would now, I'm working on romance, too. Here's one of my works. If it sucks, please don't review it as 'you suck', cuz that's really rude, and cuz i know i suck. P.S. I'm a guy, but the main perspective of this story is of a girl's. Hey, atleast I'm doing my best!

Thanks,

Missionary of Imagination

Near and Far

We never spoke to each other, even though we sat side by side in class. But to me, he was a very special guy. Whether it was recess, or an absent teacher, I sat there because I wanted to feel close to him. And he seldom left his seat too, which made me feel even closer. His name was Kujyo. We were so close together, yet we were worlds apart. From what I've heard, he lived with his mother, who was really sick. His father got into a freak accident and did not live through it. He took up the responsibility to look after his mother, hence he studies so hard to excel in his education. He was always the top student in class, but was very insocialable. I can deal with that. I never really spoke to others either. The only time I would converse with another being was when he or she made the first move in the conversation.

It came as a shock to me when one day, Kujyo stopped attending school. The distance between me and him began to widen even more. I felt like I would never meet him again. It must have an effect on me, since my grades dropped significantly, and I started feeling lousy. All at once, my world began to crumble around me. Kujyo did not once appear before me again until a year later.

*

"Keiko?"

I turned at my name. Lo and behold, almost like an angel, if angels dressed up in hospital garments, Kujyo stood at the doorway of a ward. Managing to compose myself, I spoke. "Kujyo? What are you-"

I was promptly cut off when he flung himself at me, his arms clinging around my neck, pretty much dragging me down with his weight, despite the fact he had slimmed down a lot. "Yes!" He exclaimed in an ecstatic voice. "It's really you! I've finally found you!!"

"Hey! People are watching. Could you atleast get off, then explain to me why you're here?"

That was enough to pry him off. He gave me a look of pure joy. "You remembered me?"

"Duh! You're the guy who sat next to me in Form 3,"

And then, it was like he had never left.

Please note that Form 3 also means Sec 3, or in further terms, 9th grade.

From that day onwards, I often visited him. He was more cheerful and friendly compared to the months we spent together in school. But I did not know much about him. All I knew was that he was very sick and had to stayin hospital for treatment. I did not want to ask about his sickness. It might be too sensitive for him to talk about.

Sometimes, his face would flash a sudden lonely expression, and I begin to feel he's drawing further from me once more, but then he would grin and reassure me. But it was not enough to reassure me. I still feel that he was so far from me. One day, we were discussing on school, when I cracked. I could not stand having an empty seat next to me through all my lessons and it was especially true when I remembered who was supposed to sit there.

"It's boring talking about school! When are you coming back to school? What's wrong with you anway?" I demanded, an action I had never done.

"...." Kujyo was silent for a moment. I felt that I had struck a nerve, and almost apologized, until I felt the sense of skin against the side of my right hand. I wished that time had stood still for that moment. His voice brought me back to reality. "All I know is that my heart may stop beating anytime. The doctor said my heart was very weak. My mother died of the same ailment,"

Surprise and sorrow hit me harder than they could ever began to well up in my eyes. "Does...that mean you'll die anytime?"

Kujyo cast me a glance, then he moved his right hand forwards to my eyes, causin me to close them. "Hey! It's not that bad as you think," he said, but his voice said otherwise. "I've got a gift for you. But you have to stop crying, okay?"

"Uhm....can you take away your hand first?"

"Promise you'll stop?"

"Okay,"

When he removed his hand, my eyes were moist, but I had managed to compose myself. I looked at his hand. It was empty. "Where's the gift?"

He turned his palm towards me. "Luckily, your tears didn't wash it away,"

I immediately saw what he meant. Two black ovals for eyes, and a mouth with its tongue sticking out underneath. The words HELLO were written next to it. All this were drawn on his palm. I began to laugh. So he was kinda funny, too. Does he like to draw on his hand like that?

It was subtle, but noticeable. His left hand's fingers moved over my right hand. The warmth was comforting and yet strange. I began to trust him

He said that it was not as bad as I thought, and I trusted him

The next night, he was feeling exhausted, but he said it was normal, but he forbade me to tell the doctor. "Hey, Keiko. Once, my mom said that, when a person dies, his soul will stay in the sky as a star," he turned in his bed to look at me. "Will you accompany somewhere?"

Moments later, I found myself on the roof, trying to stabilise Kujyo's weak frame. "What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"I heard the news say there will be a meteor shower tonight,"he replied, motioning for me to sit on the floor of the roof. I obeyed. He continued talking. "I was admitted after my mom died. I made a wish on a star that I could see you again,"

I began to think why he had done so. It began to feel as if my heart was as weak as his.

"So when I met you on that day, I knew it was my mother who brought you here," he continued.

"Is it?" I attempted to control myself, but a stray sob escaped from my lips. I could feel Kujyo getting further from me again, and this time, he was unable to come back.

He heard my sob, and made it obvious he did. "C'mon! I was just joking. Smile for me,"

"I...I can't smile. Not now..." My eyes felt wet, and I was sure I was going to cry again.

"I got a gift for you. And if you cry, the present will be gone," he said, clasping his hand over my eyes.

My voice started to waver. "I don't want any gift. I just want to tell you, I love-"

Kujyo's hand slipped to my mouth. "Don't say anything now,"

"Kujyo..."my speech was muffled.

"What a beautiful night," he said, ignoring me. "Look at the stars. Like the thousands of diamonds in the sky," Kujyo yawned. "I'm tired. I'll take a nap before the meteor shower. Don't say anything. Just...stay...by my side..."his voice trailed off, and his body went limp, but his hand remained clasped over my mouth. Slowly, I shifted his body onto my lap as the shower started.

I stared at his face. His eyes were closed, and he really did look as if he was sleeping. Yes, he was sleeping, but he would never wake up again. The three words I had most wanted to say to him came out in a mumble. The smudge on his hand which was clasped over my eyes and mouth signified that there were words on it, but they were gone because of my tears.

I could never forget that moment. Under that meteor shower, it was the nearest distance between us, but it was also the furthest.

~Finis~

stupidity level: 3

"I don't want any gift. I just want to you, I love-"

If Keiko had the chance to finish this, I was so tempted to put in:

"I love pie!"

And Kujyo would have died earlier.

...........


End file.
